Americano/Dance Again
Americano/Dance Again è un mash-up del brano Americano di Lady GaGa e Dance Again di Jennifer Lopez, presente nell'episodio La nuova Rachel, il primo della Quarta stagione, in cui è cantato da Cassandra July, l'insegnante di danza di Rachel alla NYADA. Rachel è innervosita dal fatto che la signorina July continui a prendersela con lei e quando alla fine le chiede il motivo, percepisce l'odore dell'alcol dall'alito dell'insegnante. Al che Cassandra risponde che non è più una ragazza alquanto ingenua, ma è comunque in grado di strabiliare gli altri. La musica parte e Cassandra si esibisce con una performance che lascia Rachel stupefatta. Testo della canzone Cassandra: I met a girl in east LA In floral shorts as sweet as May She sang in eighths in two Barrio chords We fell in love but not in court Studenti della NYADA: Aah-America Cassandra: Mis canciones son de la revolución Mi corazón me duele por mi generación If you love me, we can marry on the west coast On a Wednesday, en un verano de agosto Cassandra con gli studenti che armonizzano: I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again Aah-America-Americano (NYADA Students: I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (NYADA Students: I wanna dance) Cassandra: I will fight for How I've fought for How I love you (Studenti NYADA: La la la la la la la) I have cried for I will die for How I care (Studenti NYADA: La la la la la la la) In the mountains Las campanas Están sonando (Studenti NYADA: La la la la la la la) Todos los chicos (Studentesse NYADA: Chicas) Y los chicos (Studentesse NYADA: Chicas) Se están besando (Studenti NYADA: La la la la la la la) Cassandra with NYADA Students harmonizing: I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again Aah-America-Americano (Studenti NYADA: I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (Studenti NYADA: I wanna dance) If this would be a perfect world We'd be together then (Studenti NYADA: Let's do it, do it, do it) Only got just one life, this I've learned Who cares what they're gonna say (Studenti NYADA: Let's do it, do it, do it) I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again Aah-America-Americano I wanna dance Aah-America-Americano I wanna dance Oh, oh, oh I wanna dance Aah-America-Americano Studenti della NYADA: I wanna dance! Cassandra: I wanna dance! Curiosità *Kate Hudson, l'attrice che interpreta la signorina July, ha avuto solo un giorno di prova per questa esibizione; *E' il primo mash-up della quarta stagione e l'unico della stagione ad essere stato un assolo. *Ultima volta che una canzone viene cantata in spagnolo. *Il ragazzo bianco che balla insieme a Cassandra si vede anche in Me Against the Music e come ballerino dei Vocal Adrenaline in Le Nazionali. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Americano/Dance Again Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Cassandra July Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four